


Warmth under Cold

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, AkaKuro based, Day 7, M/M, Side HimuMura, Side KiMo, Teiko High School AU, side MidoTaka, side aokaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Akashi is known to be cold towards anyone and avoid relationships. But when he encounters a teal-haired boy, will he open up to the boy and reveal the warmth beneath the coldness he shows?Set in AU Teiko High School, this story is mainly AkaKuro but there are side relationships like MidoTaka and KagaAo.





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 

Teiko High School. A prestigious school where only the best of the best can enter. A school where victory and perseverance is key.

* * *

 Akashi Seijuro, son of the distinguised Akashi family. The Akashi family had always excelled in whatever they do, receiving multiple renowned awards and had one of the highest status. Akashi Seijuro was no exception. Since young, he was a child prodigy. He excelled in elementary and middle school. Last year, Akashi received the most prestigious award one could ever get, the Presidential Award for the Genius, as well as a scholarship to Teiko High School. He was also the MVP of the year's basketball tournament and champion of National Shogi. 

* * *

Everyone in Teiko High knew Akashi. He was the smartest student in the entire school, his results way above everyone's else in his level. The teachers were all shocked when they knew how much knowledge he had. His IQ was even higher Akashi had a certain aura about him when he walked by, one of an emperor who would never lose, one that everyone was afraid and terrified of. When he walked down corridors, students would give way to him. Whenever he entered the cafeteria, the student at the front of the queue would let him order first. Nobody dared to disobey him for everyone knew the severe consequences of doing so. In a second, he could downgrade your family's social status to the lowest and let you suffer for years. For the past 14 years of his life, Akashi had walked down his path of success lonely, without friends and only his family for support. Well, this was all going to change on his second year in Teiko High.

 


	2. In the Dorm

2 Jan 2017

It was the first day of school for all Teiko High students. Akashi alighted from his limousine as he carried his school bag and a luggage bag. After all, the Year 2s would be living in dormitories for the entire year starting today. Each dormitory would have 5 rooms to be shared among 10 people and everyone was expected to get along. Everyone gathered in the mass assembly hall for standard procedures briefings. Firstly, all students were to hand up their after-school activities registration form. Needless to say, Akashi chose to join the basketball club as Teiko's basketball club was strong for many years.

The principal later announced that the class arrangement this year would change drastically. Instead of having the students placed in classes according to their grades, this year, all classes will be mixed with exceptionally well, average and poor performing students. All top students would be spread around the different classes as well as the bottom few.

Akashi groaned softly when he heard the news. He disliked being around students who weren't as good as him, which was everyone. He decided that regardless, he would be alone and independent, not mixing around with anyone, not even his dormitory mates. He didn't know that what he decided would never happen.

The students were dismissed according to their years and the Year 2s were dismissed first. Akashi glanced at his dormitory room number. 11142. Interesting number, he thought. Then he looked at the list of his roommates as he walked through the crowd who was creating a path for him of course. Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kagami Taiga, Satsuki Momoi, Tatsuya Himuro, Takao Kazunari and Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi didn't know any of them and he didn't want to. He would just keep to himself and do his own work. 

When Akashi pushed open the dormitory door, it was empty, of course. Akashi chose the room at the right corner and the bed right at the end. He didn't want to mix with anyone. He unpacked his luggage and systematically placed the items on the available facilities, the bookshelf, wardrobe, and study table. Akashi took caution to take up only half the space, he didn't want his clothes mixed up with someone else's. Slowly, the occupants filed in and they occupied the remaining rooms. Akashi counted the number of people who entered after him. There were only 8. Akashi realised no one had came to occupy the other bed in his room. Akashi smiled to himself, looks like he would be alone though he wondered who the missing person was and why he wasn't here. Akashi glanced to his right and suddenly saw a teal-haired boy sitting on the bed reading a novel. Akashi jumped. When had this person entered? Furthermore, all his possessions have been arranged neatly and his clothes were in the wardrobe. Akashi was shocked, who the hell was this boy and why didn't he notice him? 

Akashi ignoring the boy returned to his book when he heard the others chatting in the living room. Akashi walked out and all conversations ceased in an instant. Akashi was proud that he was able to stop the chattering with his presence. What followed next was unexpected. The dark-haired boy immediately stood up and walked to Akashi. He had a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Hey Akashi, nice to meet cha! I'm Aomine Daiki, joining the basketball club!" The boy named Aomine said cheerfully. 

Akashi glanced at Aomine. His uniform was untidy, his hair was not combed and his tie was loosened. This boy definitely wasn't one of the top few. Akashi nearly looked away but he realised that Aomine was joining the basketball club too! Yet, Akashi's coldness towards others took over and he walked away.

"I'm Kise Ryota, part-time model, basketball club too!" 

"Kagami Taiga from American, street basketballer so I guess I'm joining the basketball club as well!"

"Midorima Shintarou, basketball club too."

"Murasakibara Atsushi, seems like basketball suits me the most..." The tall boy stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Takao Kazunari, call me Kazu. I'm a basketballer, met you once in winter cup Akashi!" 

"Tatsuya Himuro, also from America. Basketball club too."

"Momoi Satsuki, I was the manager of a basketball club once. I hope I can be one again!" Akashi noticed she was the only girl in the entire dorm room and was horrified. What on earth was the school thinking, putting a girl in a dormitory with so many boys. "Hey you, don't think I'm weak just because I'm a girl. I know Karate, Aikido and I can take down anyone." Akashi immediately forgot what he was thinking.

"There should be 10 of us, I only see 9 people." Midorima commented as he grabbed his lucky item, a toy raccoon.

Akashi looked into his room and eyed the teal-haired boy's bed. Except, it was empty. Akashi jumped in fright. How could he not realised that the boy had left the room. But... he was standing at the room door... Akashi felt a cold chill run down his spine and turned back to the group. He was just about to say something when someone tapped his back.

"Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi's roommate. I'm planning on joining the basketball club too." A teal-haired boy stepped forward and introduced himself.

Akashi looked at the boy. He was scrawny and looked unfit to join the basketball club, let even hold a ball. Then, he stared into the boy's blue eyes. They were the most beautiful he had ever seen. Suddenly, the boy disappeared and Akashi nearly screamed. The others who had witnessed the whole incident were in shock too. Then, they heard running water in the kitchen and saw the teal-haired boy washing a cup in the sink. Kise let out a scream as the boy walked out of the kitchen, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

Akashi realised something at that moment. The boy, Kuroko Tetsuya had a strange presence about him. It was like he was non-existant. It took Akashi a lot of time to figure out but when he finally did, he realised that Kuroko had an interesting ability, the lack of presence. He noticed that this strange ability could be a huge asset to the basketball team which he was obviously going to be in. Yet Akashi felt compelled to say nothing. However, he knew that this ability will help much in basketball games. He decided for once, to start a conversation, though he told himself he would only talk to him once and only did so because it would benefit him.

Akashi walked up to the boy and gave some advice, "Tetsuya, you are an interesting person. You seem to have a lack of presence and your ability if strengthened would be really useful in the basketball club. Consider improving it if you intend on joining the basketball club."

The boy looked up at those feared red eyes. "I understand, Akashi-kun. Thank you for the advice." Then, he vanished. Moments later, he returned with a book and absorbed himself in it. 

The group outside was still chatting and Akashi listened from the door subconsciously. Midorima and Takao were in 2B; Aomine and Kagami were in 2D; Murasakibara and Tatsuya were in 2E; Momoi and Kise were in 2A.

Akashi looked at his timetable and class. He would have advanced mathematics later just before lunch in class 2C. Akashi looked at his wrist watch, it was 10.45am, 15 minutes more before his first class. Akashi looked in the direction of the teal-haired boy and saw him packing up to leave as well. "Hello Akashi-kun, I'm having advanced mathematics in class 2C, how about you?" The boy asked. Akashi was shocked, he was in the same class as this boy. Yet, he said nothing. He didn't want to have anything to do with this boy except to-be basketball teammates.

At least, that's what he thought.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is angry, Kuroko is as invisible as he is.

 

Akashi walked down the corridors to his classroom. According to the school map, his classroom would be in the next block on the second level. Akashi took note of how long it would take for him to go to class from his dormitory so that he would always be on time. When Akashi arrived at his classroom, he took the seat at the back corner. He always sat at the back though he was short because he wanted to avoid conversations as much as possible. Nevertheless, he was able to pay attention in lessons and even did exceptionally well. 

 

Akashi sat down at his table and lay out his stationary and notebooks. He took one of this smaller notebooks and wrote some information like the appearance of each student that entered the classroom and their names. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and did a simple introduction. Following that, each student were to give a self-introduction about themselves and what after-school activity they wanted to join. Akashi noted those down too. The introduction started from the front and went in a snake-formation, leaving Akashi to be the last. Akashi checked the number of students he had written down against the number the school had said. There was someone missing. Akashi glanced around for Kuroko but he was nowhere to be seen. The chair in front of him was empty and Akashi realised that must be where Kuroko sat. Why on earth would that boy want to sit in front of him when he clearly had so many other choices? 

 

As the introductions went down, it was finally Kuroko’s turn. Kuroko and Akashi was well aware of that but the rest of the class taught no one sat in front of Akashi and motioned for Akashi to introduce himself. Akashi looked at the boy and stood up but before he could say anything, Kuroko spoke up.

 

“Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I plan to join the basketball club. Thank you.” Kuroko took a bow and sat down. This startled everyone except for Akashi.

 

“W…When were you h…here, K…Kuroko…?” The teacher stammered.

 

“I was always here.” Kuroko said innocently.

 

Akashi decided he should let the matter rest immediately. He stood up and introduced himself in a commanding voice. “My name is Akashi Seijuro and I will be joining the basketball club.” The classroom fell in a hush silence and the teacher broke it by starting off with the first topic of the year. 

 

Akashi leaned back against his seat and paid attention, writing notes when he needed to and dilligently doing the paper work required. However, throughout the lesson, he kept a close eye on Kuroko, watching his movements but yet, Kuroko would frequently vanish from Akashi’s vision, something that had never happened to his Emperor Eye. Akashi felt himself getting more attracted to Kuroko throughout the lesson. 

 

The lunch bell rang, signalling the end of their lesson. Students streamed out of the classrooms and Akashi was given a clear path to the canteen as usual. Akashi bought his food from the store he frequents and went to pick one of the tables at the corner, looking around to see if Kuroko was anyway. As he walked through the canteen, someone called his name.

 

“Oi Akashi, come sit with us.” A familiar voice sounded the canteen. The whole canteen turned their heads around to witness how Akashi was going to respond to such an invitation. As expected, Akashi coldly ignored them and walked to his table. As he was about to put his food tray on the table, someone grabbed hold of him by the neck and pulled him away, leaving his food tray there. 

 

“Put. Me. Down.” Akashi commanded in a stern tone. Yet the person refused to let go and put him in a seat. Akashi looked around him and cursed in silence. It was his roommates! Akashi stood up to leave the table but the purple giant pulled him back down. 

 

“Aka-chin will seat here…” He said. The blonde boy picked up his food tray and placed it in front of him. 

 

“Akashicchi, sorry bout that!!” He chirped cheerfully.

 

“Akashi, sorry about the trouble they caused, are you okay? Atsushi was kinda rough then.” The boy who wore a black coat politely apologised.

 

Aka-chin? Akashicchi? Who the heck do they think they were? I am only called Akashi or Seijuro! Akashi was about to snarl at them when someone stuffed a milkshake into his mouth. Akashi turned around and saw, of all people, Kuroko.

 

“EH? KUROKO?!” The red haired boy exclaimed.

 

“WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!” Akashi cried out. The teal-haired boy stared at him innocently. 

 

“This was my seat, Akashi-kun.” He replied. 

 

Akashi’s face fell while the others were just dumbfounded. Kuroko added on, “Try the vanilla milkshake, they are tasty.”

 

“Shin-chan, Akashi doesn’t seem happy with us…” The boy who sat next to the green haired boy pouted. 

 

“Stop calling me Shin-chan, Takao nanodayo. Where is Momoi, by the way?” The green haired boy pushed up his glasses with his taped hand. Akashi looked on disgusted.

 

“Momoicchi? She went to do some stuff, said she was asked by the teacher.” Kise chipped.

 

Akashi quickly finished his food and left to go back to his dormitory. He had lots of thinking to do. He turned a corner when somebody pulled him back again. Akashi snarled at the purple giant but he didn’t care. 

 

“Akashi, wait for us to eat.” The blue haired boy requested. The green haired boy nodded in agreement. Akashi tried to leave again, but everytime he did so, the purple giant would push him back again. And for the first time, Akashi let his anger take over him.

 

“STOP, LET ME LEAVE.” Akashi hollered. The canteen fell into a pin drop silence. No one had seen Akashi that angry before, mainly because no one bothered to anger him. The blue haired boy motioned for the purple giant to let go and Akashi ran off to his dormitory. All of them felt guilty, they felt guilty for making Akashi upset. Meanwhile, Akashi locked himself in the room and calmed himself down. He felt angry because not only did his roommates disobey him, they humiliated him in front of the whole school. He leaned against his bed and sighed, displeased with himself for getting angry so easily.

 

Akashi glanced at his clock, nearly 1pm. He was to report to the gym for basketball selection tests. Today, they are choosing who could join and who could not. Akashi secretly hoped, yet he did not know, that Kuroko would make it. When the clock struck 1, his dormitory door opened and the whole group of them filed in. There was an uneasiness in the atmosphere, they had all made the Emperor angry. Akashi heard a soft knock on his door and he ignored it. Moments later, the door opened and he saw Kuroko. 

 

“Akashi-kun, we are really sorry just now. We just wanted to get to know each other better. You going to head out for the gym? We’re having selection tests later.” The boy asked politely. Sometimes, Akashi thought the boy was overly polite, too polite that if he refused, he would feel bad. Akashi gave his usual cold stare and gathered his equipment. He headed out of his room and for the first time, addressed the group and Momoi, who had just walked in, as a whole.

 

“I’m sorry about just now. I’m just not use to sitting around people and eating. Please forgive me and may we get along better in the future. Now, all of you should head out for the gym. The basketball selection tests are held there. I don’t  mind following you guys.” Akashi bowed. In his head, he was scolding himself for being so sociable but he knew, he wouldn’t want to bear a grudge to his roommates, it would affect him emotionally. After all, they were going to be his basketball teammates so he might as well just get along with them.

 

Suddenly, the tension was eased. “M sorry too, Akashi.” The blue haired boy apologised. The rest followed suit. They all rushed to get their things and the whole gang of them rushed to the gym, arriving just in time. Somehow, that was the first time Akashi felt happy and he kinda enjoyed it.


	4. The First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First match they ever had and WOW Kuroko!! 
> 
> Akashi is still cold :(

The gang arrived at the gym just in time and the coach called them in. They all went forward to report their names. Akashi walked up first. “Akashi Seijuro.” The coach looked surprised and directed him to the 1st court. 

“Midorima Shintarou.” 1st court.

“Aomine Daiki.” 1st court.

“Murasakibara Atsushi.” 1st court.

“Kise Ryota.” 2nd court.

“Kagami Taiga.” 2nd court.

“Tatsuya Himuro.” 2nd court.

“Takao Kazunari.” 2nd court. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“EHHH WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!” The coach was shocked. Akashi whispered something in the coach ear. “2nd court.” 

“Momoi Satsuki.” “You’re the one who wants to be the manager?” “Hai.” “Ok, we are short of one so you get the job!” They all high-fived (except Akashi), at least they made it into the team. 

Next up was shooting. They were all passed a ball and asked to shoot from the free throw line, then 2 pointers, 3 pointers and lay ups. Everyone except Kuroko made at least half the balls. Midorima aced every single 3 pointer and the coach already gave him the position as the Shooting Guard. Tatsuya made it as well for his perfect shooting. When the coach looked at the results of Kuroko’s shots, he shook his head. Again, Akashi whispered something in his ear.

After that, they had to dribble past cones and make a shot. They all did one after another. Aomine’s fast reactions and agility earned him the position as Power Forward along with Kagami, who had impressive dunks. Again, Kuroko kept stumbling and yet again, Akashi had to tell the coach something.

Later on, Takao and Akashi were given the position of the Point Guard because of their possession of Hawk eye and Emperor eye. They were able to see the whole court and make crafty moves, although Akashi’s vision was wider than Takao’s.

Lastly, the coach saw that Kise’s scores were all rounded, he basically was fast and strong but not fast or strong enough for other positions. In the end, Kise got the position of the Small Forward. Murasakibara was also assigned the position of Center for his height and strength.

There was only Kuroko left and Akashi suggested a practice match for Kuroko to prove his abilities. Everyone was given a couple of minutes to rest before they had a practice match. They spilt into 2 teams of 5. Midorima (SG), Kagami (PF), Takao (PG), Kise (SF), Murasakibara (C). Tatsuya (SG), Aomine (PF), Akashi (PG), Kuroko (??), Kiyoshi (C). Kiyoshi was a senior in the basketball team and a well known Center. 

The whistle blew and the game started. Despite Kiyoshi’s jump, Murasakibara caught the ball first and passed to Kagami. Kagami dribbled past Kuroko but was stopped by Aomine. Aomine obviously beat him hands down when it comes to skill. Akashi took this moment to hit the ball out of Kagami’s hands. Aomine went for a fast break before ending with a dunk past Murasakibara. 0-2. Takao threw the ball to Kise. Kise dribbled past half the court and threw it to Midorima. Midorima shot a three-pointed from the half court line and was nearly stopped by Kiyoshi. The ball circled around the rim before falling in. 3-2. Takao frequently used his hawk eye but he was always triumphed by Akashi. Midorima’s 3 pointers got crazier and further. Murasakibara was stopping nearly every ball that came his way. Kagami was jumping as high as possible to block balls. Tatsuya had 100% accuracy shots that never missed while Kise had an ability to copy people’s moves. Throughout the game, he copied multiple moves like Aomine’s first dunk. Aomine was getting more agile and shooting formless shots that no one thought would go in. Kiyoshi was doing his best but he had just recovered from a leg injury and Kagami could jump higher than him. Akashi’s team was losing by 10 points. Meanwhile, Kuroko was just wandering around the court until Akashi instructed his team to pass to Kuroko.

Then, the game changed totally. The first past to Kuroko was from Aomine. During his fast break, he was stopped by Kise and he passed to Kuroko. Then, the miracle happened. The ball somewhat curved and reappeared in front of Akashi who was standing near the basket. Akashi was shocked but he caught it and did a simple lay up. Everyone was shocked. Aomine was the one who was confused the most. He knew that he passed the ball to Kuroko, so how on earth did it end up with Akashi when Kuroko did not even hold the ball and no one even saw him?!

The game continued and Aomine kept passing the ball to Kuroko but the ball always ended up somewhere else. Midorima told Takao to guard Kuroko but still, Kuroko kept vanishing and he turned up on the other end of the court helping his team to score. In the end, the game ended in favour of Akashi’s team. 91-87.

* * *

After the game, Kuroko sort of explained what was going on. “It’s called Misdirection, I picked up a book about Misdirection and used it to my advantage, lack of presence. So I guide your lines of sight somewhere else to vanish. For the passes, I just deflect them with my hand. But because I have a lack of presence, the ball tends to look like it curved.” Kuroko explained like it was no big deal.

“Oh my, Tetsu…” Aomine was totally stunned.

“Tetsuya, that was shocking and completely unbelievable.” Akashi added.

“Akashi, was that what you expected from Kuroko?” The coach asked. “No,” Akashi said, shaking his head, “In fact, it exceeded my expectations."

Everyone was amazed by the ability Kuroko had gained. After practice, they walked back to their dormitories together, except for Akashi who had stayed behind to talk to the coach. Of course, he only did this because he did not want to socialise much with them. All of them took a shower (every room has a bathroom) before they headed out for dinner. Throughout their journey to Maji Burger, Kuroko kept vanishing and appearing somewhere else. 

“Kuroko… it’s like you are phantom…” Kagami remarked but Kuroko did not respond. Kagami looked around and realised Kuroko was no where to be seen. Moments later, Kuroko turned up outside Maji Burger with a vanilla milkshake. Everyone nearly screamed for they haven’t even entered the place. 

“Tetsu, what the hell did you do?” Aomine bugged. “I was thirsty so I asked you guys repeatedly if I could go there first, but no one replied. I thought you guys were ignoring me so I went ahead first.” Kuroko looked disappointed. There was an awkward silence. Midorima was the first to speak.

“You were invisible, we didn’t see you. Sorry, nanodayo.” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses. 

The rest grinned as they walked into Maji Burger. Kuroko bought another milkshake while the rest just stared at him.

“How on earth do you get full with jut 2 vanilla milkshakes?” Takao asked as he went to buy an extra big burger. Kagami bought 10 and Aomine, not wanting to lost bought 10 as well. Murasakibara bought a whole tray and claimed he was hungry. Kise was excited about a eating competition. Tatsuya just told them to calm down and stole some burgers from Murasakibara. Midorima simply ignored them and ate his regular meal while Takao bugged him non-stop. Momoi just looked on, happy as she at a burger and a vanilla milkshake. And for the first time, everyone noticed Kuroko. That made him happy.

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the dorm, it was already past 7. They all got down to do their homework together in the living room, helping each other. Kuroko found Akashi lying on his bed, reading a book. Aomine popped his head in from the door. 

“Oi Akashi, have you eaten?” Aomine asked, “Anyway, since you are so smart and probably done with your homework, can you help us with a question?"

Akashi ignored him, true to his nature. Sure, he had completed his homework and he was smart, but he was not helpful. And of course, he had eaten. Did the boy think he would starve himself? He did not look up from his book which was about Geography. Aomine sighed and closed the door. Akashi noticed Kuroko had left as well and could recognise his voice in the living room.

Akashi slumped against his bed and his mind unconsciously wandered off and before he could realise it, he was thinking about Kuroko. Oh god, Akashi cursed. He thought it was because of how amazing Kuroko had and his abilities. Never did he know, it was because he might have a crush on Kuroko already. 

 

 

 

 


	5. First Official Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play their first official match ever. Akashi is still cold, being the usual commander and such.  
> Main part of this chapter is their first match.

As the days went by, training got harder as competitions were just months away. Akashi, who was now the vice-captain, was tasked with training Kuroko after school everyday, the last thing Akashi wanted. He really did not want to have anything to do with this boy except for basketball teammates. Kuroko’s results were just above average, he only excelled in Japanese and sometimes, Mathematics. His nature was also completely opposite of Akashi’s. Kuroko would often praise others for their skills and always seemed so humble. Akashi, on the other hand, despised praising others and only ever criticised if he had to. He wants to be the best, to be the Emperor and was never quite humble. Akashi hated Kuroko for being friendly, for he thought friends would ruin his future. Therefore, Akashi only ever interacted with Kuroko when he pointed out Kuroko’s mistakes or when they have team talks. Other than that, he never spoke a word to the boy. Now with this additional task, it seems like Akashi’s dream of not talking to his boy outside of after-school activities were destroyed.

Often, the other members of the team would stay back to help Kuroko, much to Akashi’s disgust and somewhat, relief. For example, they would mimic a basketball game, with Momoi who would pass Kuroko the ball to deflect it off to either Aomine or Kagami, depending who was more available while the rest just helped to guard the two Power Forwards. Akashi would sit at a corner and watch, instead of having to participate in the game. Thus, he could better identify all of Kuroko’s issues as well as the teams and pointing out to them after the match. Within weeks, Kuroko’s pass improved and were close to perfect. He could sense where everyone was after Takao taught him how the Hawk-eye worked and his passes were mainly accurate. In practice matches, he did not make as much mistakes as he usually did, though he might miss a few because he was nervous. Slowly, Kuroko rose from benchwarmer to starter, replacing Kise, though he was often swapped out during the game because his Misdirection could not last forever. 

Finally, it was time for the competition and the coach put out Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise as the starting 5. Kuroko was supposed to sub in for Kise later after the 1st quarter, as well as Kagami, for Aomine. Teiko started strong, with Murasakibara claiming the tip off and Midorima immediately shooting a 3 pointer just in front of the half court line that wowed the crowd. Opponents possession. They were immediately stopped by Akashi who hit the ball out of their hands and passed to Aomine. Aomine’s swift, agile movements were no match for any of the opposing team. He would suddenly stop before accelerating again, ending off with a dunk, just centimetres away from the opponent’s center. Kise would copy moves he had seen used by the opposing team, much to their annoyance but could never score a goal because the opponents center was too strong. The opposing team often got past Kise and would go for the basket, but Murasakibara would stop them. The opponent only scored 12 points at the end of the first half after they passed the ball around and of course, Murasakibara could not keep jumping. 

The 2nd quarter started. Kise and Aomine was out, replaced by Kuroko and Kagami. The opponent did not think much of Kuroko, instead double-teaming Midorima to stop him from getting passes and scoring. Akashi decided to make full use of Kuroko by starting off with a pass to him. Kuroko quickly deflected it off to Kagami who was behind him, and Kagami did a dunk. The whole court went silent for they had no idea what happened. The opponents immediately started the ball but in their haste, they failed to notice Kuroko. Kuroko blocked their pass to Akashi, who did some insane ball handling and scored a lay up behind their center. Akashi told Kuroko to focus his passes on Kagami, he wanted to see Kagami’s standard. Kuroko did as he was told, pass after pass came to Kagami and by the end of the 2nd quarter, Kagami was heavily guarded yet still scoring thanks to Kuroko. He would catch the ball from somewhere and pass it to Kuroko before escaping from his defenders just in time for an alley-oop, something he, Aomine and Kuroko had worked on.

During half time, Akashi proposed a move that he wanted Kuroko to try. This would involve high levels of trust between Kuroko and Midorima. The 3rd quarter started off with Akashi dribbling the ball across the court. He motioned for Midorima to start his motion. The crowd was stunned, as they have been the whole match. The mystery passes and now this? Preparing for a shot without a ball? When Midorima was about to jump, Akashi made a pass to Kuroko, who deflected it off to the already in the air Midorima. Midorima barely caught it but still made the shot. Due to the inaccurate pass, the ball circled around the rim of the net. When it looked like it was about to fall out, Kagami ran forward and dunked it in, between the opponent’s center arms. Midorima shot Kagami a glaring look while Kagami simply remarked that his shot was going to miss, so he might as well secure the team a 2. Akashi motioned for Midorima and Kuroko and told them to work on that pass before their next game, which was in 2 days time. The game continued as per normal, halfway through the 3rd quarter, Kuroko was subbed out for Kise, then Kagami for Aomine. The game went on as per planned. Teiko triumphed the match 98-18, an 80 point gap. That was the largest gap the crowd had seen and they were totally amazed by Teiko’s 5 starting players, the sub Kagami and that mystery player making those mysterious passes. 

After the game, they were given a day off the next day. As per Akashi’s request, who had vanished after the match and only seen during school hours, basketball practice and rarely at night, Midorima and Kuroko worked on their pass with the team. Soon, Kuroko and Midorima perfected their pass. Each team member also had to learn the timings and when the pass to Kuroko so that Midorima would catch it at the perfect second to shoot a perfect 3 pointer. Halfway through, Akashi who had been watching from the sidelines commented that Takao should try and perfect this pass as well for he might not be present for the next game and Takao would replace him. He also knew that Midorima placed the most trust in Takao and this trust could be used to the team’s advantage. Sure enough, Takao perfected it within a couple of tries. Everyone was satisfied and they made their way back to the dorm. Aomine wanted to invite Akashi to dinner but Akashi had already left in silence.

What they did not know was that Akashi had found a hidden, secluded area in school and was reading, doing thinking and studying there, thus his disappearances. He didn’t care if anyone attacked him. He had learnt Karate since 3 and could take down any grown man. Akashi only returned to his dormitory after 11pm and left before 6am. He was trying as hard as possible to avoid conversations. His dormitory mates were giving him a headache and turning his cold nature warm, something he refused to lose. The only reason why he was so accomplished was because he ignored everyone and didn’t care about them, focusing on himself and improving himself. 

Well, he was Akashi after all, the cold hearted person who never wanted friends or talk to anyone, only caring about himself and being the leader of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long to progress. I just have to lay out the foundation so that they will be called GoM, the trust between them all, how they like each other and then AkaKuro. Because Akashi won't let his feelings develop so easily. It takes much time.


	6. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi starts feeling for Kuroko!!
> 
> Emphasis on the other ships! 
> 
> \----

The subsequent matches followed, with Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine playing most matches, and being dubbed the “Generation of Miracles”. Usually mid-game, Kuroko will be subbed in for Kise till the end as his Misdirection effect was lasting longer. On days when they have two games, the substitutes will play the less important game while the other 5 will take on the harder opponents. Even so, Teiko never lost a single game and slowly rose up to quarter finals, which will take place the following week. 

Akashi was getting more integrated in the team, yet he seldom spoke a word outside of after-school activities or competitions. He still vanished after school hours and the team rarely saw him. They wanted to ask if he was ok, if he need much help but Kuroko with his observant eye noticed that Akashi wanted to be left alone and the team respected his wishes though they didn’t quite understand. By now, a quarter of the year has passed, Midorima and Takao had developed a weird relationship, Takao kept clingy on to Midorima but Midorima, being a tsundere always ignored and was cold to him. Yet Takao never gave up and kept saying that Midorima loved him but doesn’t know how to express it. 

Meanwhile, Kagami and Aomine were getting closer as well. They would hang out after basketball practice, having one-on-ones in the basketball court and eating lots of burgers at Maji Burger. During the weekends, they tend to lock themselves in their rooms and the rest would have no idea what was going on. Murasakibara and Tatsuya were also getting friendlier to each other. At the beginning, Murasakibara would keep saying he wanted to crush Tatsuya but after realising Tatsuya is friendly and his basketball skills are exceptional, they become great friends, with Tatsuya often buying snacks for Murasakibara. Kise and Momoi was no exception, they would talk about modelling, styles, fashion (since Kise is a model and Momoi likes fashion) and Momoi would often go to Kise’s photoshoots. It seem as though every room was warm and friendly, except Akashi and Kuroko. The coldness and unfriendliness was getting stronger by the day and Akashi was partially enjoying it. He didn’t know about Kuroko, he didn’t care after all. 

After their first exams, it was time for the quarter finals. By then, Kuroko had learnt a couple more types of passes, to catch the opponents off guard. He had came up with Ignite Pass, where he punches the ball across the court. This pass was useful with fast breaks and only Aomine so far could catch that pass. On their first quarter final match, they played against Kirisaki Daichi High, and their captain, Hanamiya was known for his foul plays. Before the match, Akashi warned for them to watch out for dirty tricks. He pointed out that they might aim for Midorima or Aomine, who were going to be the key players in this match. The substitutes were supposed to be ready to sub in at any time for they were expecting serious injuries. 

The whistle blew and Murasakibara immediately claim possession. He passed it to Midorima who shot is HP3 immediately. 3-0. Their plan was to attack from the start and get a lead such that if their key players were injured, the effect would not be as serious. Kirisaki’s possession. Furuhashi passed the ball to Hanamiya. Hanamiya’s ball was immediately stolen by Aomine who was on a fast break. Aomine weaved between defenders and ended with a dunk. This subsequently followed throughout the first half. Kirisaki was able to score 3s with Yamazaki's hook shot although most were blocked by Murasakibara. Midorima was on a shooting rampage, along with Aomine. Kise was on defense for the first half, before going on offense and copying Yamazaki’s hook shot. Akashi was guiding them, doing insane ball handling and scoring alley-oops, surprisingly well for his height. Akashi warned them not to overdo themselves as he knew Kirisaki was not putting their best effort yet.

When the 2nd half began, Kise was swapped for Kuroko. Akashi asked Kuroko to focus his pass on Aomine until that avenue was blocked. Aomine kept receiving pass after pass. He was double-teamed by Furuhasi and Hara so tightly that Kuroko was finding it harder to pass to Aomine. He followed the plan and passed to Midorima instead. Teiko was leading with Midorima’s 3s. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where the passes were coming from. Both Midorima and Aomine were guarded heavily so Akashi decided to use the touch shot. Akashi dribbled the ball and motioned for Midorima to start his preparations. Midorima jumped high in the air, and Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko, who deflected it to Midorima’s left hand. This time, it landed perfectly and the shot went in beautifully, like it always did.

“My shots,” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses, “never miss."

The 2nd quarter ended with Teiko leading by many points. It was now half time and both teams were going back for a rest. Akashi gathered the team and pointed out things he had noticed.

“They aren’t playing their best and it’s surprising there hasn’t been any injuries. But do not think that nothing serious will happen later on. Shintarou, Daiki watch out for dirty tricks. Daiki, I want you on defense, Atsushi will score if not he will complain. Daiki, watch out for Yamazaki’s hook shot, Tetsuya, you are to pass to me or Shintarou. No changes to the line up until 4th quarter. I will sub Ryota for Tetsuya. We will win this game.”

The 3rd quarter started. The crowd was shocked to see Aomine on defense and Murasakibara on attack. The game started swiftly, Aomine to Midorima and his HP3. Opponent’s ball. It’s hard to get past Murasakibara but they did. Surprisingly, they only left Aomine to guard and the rest were on the other half of the court. Aomine was hard to get past, his movements were agile and he had senses of the wild. Aomine stole the ball and passed it to Kuroko who deflected it to Midorima. Midorima shot his 3 pointer from the half court line. Akashi went on defense after assessing the situation. He had strict orders not to focus on scoring but rather looking out for dirty tactics and possible injuries. They were not endangering a teammate when they were close to the semi-finals.

The 3rd quarter was about to end and Akashi sighed a relief as he yet stole another ball with his Emperor Eye. No one was hurt, Teiko was leading by a huge margin of more than 80 points, Kuroko’s Misdirection was surprisingly still effective. Aomine had scored around 40 points, Midorima as well, Murasakibara had probably hit 20 as he hit yet another dunk. Kise would come in and he was to target for another 20. Everything was going well. Or so he thought.

With 2 minutes left on the clock, it happened. Hanamiya flashed a grin as Akashi was dribbling the ball. They knew he was going to pass the ball to Kuroko, of course. This had happened so many times. He held out his fingers as Akashi was about to pass the ball. Akashi noticed what was happening and tried to shout. They timed this perfectly, the moment Kuroko was about to pass the ball, one of them kicked him at the ankles. “Tets-” Akashi yelled but he was too late as the younger ball fell on his side, hitting his head hard on the ground. He lay still on the ground, not moving a single muscle.

The referee immediately called for a timeout and the team rushed to Kuroko. The medics checked him thoroughly. He was still alive but he had to go to the hospital immediately in fear of internal injuries. The team rushed Kuroko on an ambulance. As Captain, Akashi was forced to accompany Kuroko in the ambulance while Takao was subbed in along with Kise.

Akashi stared at the poor boy. His face was drained out of his usual colour and his skin felt colder than usual. Akashi could see signs of breathing. For once, he was concerned about Kuroko and he didn’t know what the reason was. Was it because Kuroko was his reliable teammate? Was it because Kuroko was his roommate? Or wait… Akashi considered the possibility that he might be interested in this boy.

The paramedics rushed him to ICU while Akashi just waited outside. By now, the match should have ended. Midorima had sent him a text saying they won, he and Takao’s shot worked perfectly and Kise met his quota. They were now on their way to the hospital. The first to came in was Aomine. He barged into the hospital, sprinting at top speed. 

“AKASHI, HOW IS TETSU?” Aomine demanded. The staff gave him stares.

“Daiki, lower your voice, they just sent him to ICU a couple minutes ago. I have not received anything yet.” Akashi spoke calmly to his loud teammate. He had an authoritative tone in him and Aomine immediately quieten down. Everyone was solemn, Kise was in the worst condition. He was sobbing quietly while Midorima just gave his usual Tsundere look. Murasakibara was snacking though the staff did not say anything. They were all seated on chair and staring at the ICU door. As darkness fell, there was still no news.

Midorima turned to Akashi and nervously asked the red-haired boy. 

“Akashi, should we go back to our dormitories?”

Akashi didn’t reply and kept a straight face. His eyes were filled with sorrow engulfed by the ice in him. He replied curtly, “Shintarou, the Principal called to tell me we are excused from school for the next week. That’s all.” His fiery red eyes were startling and Midorima immediately turned away, relaying the message to the rest of the team. Takao had fallen asleep on Midorima’s arm and Midorima was closing his eyes. Momoi was leaning her head on Kise. Aomine rested his head on the already asleep Kagami’s shoulder, feeling tired and drowsy. The match had drained him of most of his strength. Rushing here took more. Tatsuya was dozing off in his chair while Murasakibara stroke his hair. Akashi glared at their PDA and sighed while he slumped in his chair and closed his eyes to a much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming up soon!  
> Sorry I haven't been updating lately... been getting busy... :((  
> But I'll try and put the new ones up ASAP. Sorry!!


	7. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is post-injury and as the title suggests.

Akashi woke up to soft footsteps. He glanced at his watch. 00:01. 1 minutes past Midnight. How long have they been here? Akashi saw the doctor walking to him and the doctor signalled for Akashi to go somewhere private and deserted. After all, Akashi had instructed the doctor to report anything to him, since he was the Captain and roommate of Kuroko.

“Akashi Seijuro?” The doctor asked. Akashi nodded curtly while the doctor stared at him in fear. “Kuroko Tetsuya had just finished surgery on his head. The right side of his head was bleeding internally and fortunately, we have stopped the bleeding though the wound isn’t fully close yet and he has one more operation. He is suffering from a mild coma which he will wake up to in a couple hours. Sometimes, he may suddenly fall asleep again. If it happens, do not panic, it is natural, just inform us. We might have to bring forward the operation. Generally, he may not remember what has happened and I suggest you don’t tell him of anything. There are multiple stitches on the ride side of this head and he broke a couple of bones on his back. However, it is nothing serious, the bones will heal and there is a 100% chance, he is not paralysed. He has fractured his right arm and leg badly when he collapsed, given his weak structure, both of which in a cast. Kuroko Tetsuya is refrained from doing any activities for the next month or so. He may recover just in time for the Winter Cup preliminaries. He is advised not to move around for the next week.”

“He is to be in a wheelchair when he is discharged, and I believe you will get him one. He is to come back to the hospital once a month for checkups. We will inform your other friends the general details. I place you in charge of taking care of him, since he is an orphan and has no guardian. Please do not fail us and do good for your friend. A suggestion is to get rid of that iciness in your eyes. I mean no offence, Akashi Seijuro. Thank you for your time.” The doctor bowed and left.

Akashi recalled all the information he was told in detail. Kuroko Tetsuya, many injuries, recover in time for Winter Cup, needs a wheelchair. Akashi really couldn’t be bothered more, this injury thing was giving him a headache, making him disregard his true iciness form. Akashi walked back to his seat and closed his eyes. The next instant, he fell asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was around 5am and the hospital was stirring awake. He woke up from his slumber and his eyes fluttered open. He briskly walked to Kuroko’s ward and quietly entered the room. There Kuroko lay, peacefully sleeping, unaware to his serious injuries. For the first time, Akashi actually looked at Kuroko in the face for 3 minutes are so. He looked so beautiful and Akashi’s heart unknowingly fluttered. He decided to wake up the rest of the team. Slowly, they all rose awake and the team filtered into the room. The doctor also entered the ward, doing simple checks before announcing the general injuries the boy had sustained. 

“Internal bleeding, but we have stopped it. He may have to go for a second operation.” 

Momoi let out a cry of shock and Kise comforted her.

“He has fractured his arm and leg.”

Takao gripped tight onto Midorima’s arm.

“He will not recover in time for the semi-finals, but he can certainly play in the Winter Cup. He will be in a wheelchair for quite some time.”

Aomine’s body stiffened at the mention of a wheelchair.

“He’s suffering from a mild coma but he will be ok. Just that he won’t remember about the incident. I’m not sure if he remembers you…” The doctor’s voice trailed off and he left them alone with Kuroko.

Murasakibara took a bite of his snacks. The whole room went silent. They watched the poor boy and wondered how serious his loss of memory would be. Akashi did not say anything, this was one of the things he hated, an awkward silence. Experience taught him to keep his mouth shut and wait for someone to break it. Someone did, at last. 

“Uh well… I suppose we better go back to school first. He’s not gonna wake up after all.” Midorima pushed up his glasses and commented nervously. 

“I’ll stay here since we share the same room.” Akashi suggested.

The rest nodded in agreement and they left as a group, leaving Akashi behind in the hospital. Akashi walked up to Kuroko, an icy feeling inside him. He tried to get rid of it, to reach out and touch Kuroko on the skin. However, that iciness has long been trapped within its soul and it would take more than determination to throw it out. 

Akashi slumped on the chair and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper and started writing information. Then he made some phone calls and arrangement before lying on the couch nearby and taking a rest. A couple of hours later, Akashi stirred awake when he heard someone mumbling something. He scrambled to his feet and saw Kuroko, eyes open and calling out a name.

“A… A… Shi…” He mumbled. Akashi thought it meant Atsushi, after all that purple giant always adored the young boy. He returned to his couch but was held back by something. Akashi turned around and saw Kuroko stretch out his uninjured hand and holding on to his shirt. 

“What the-” Akashi muttered and tried to walk away. Damn this kid, how dare he just randomly grab my shirt?

“A… Aka… Akashi…” It was now clearer what the teal-haired boy was mumbling. The boy was staring at him with his innocent, blank eyes. Colour was returning to his pale face and he seemed more awake and alive now. “Aka… Akashi… H… Help…” He muttered. Help what? Akashi focused his gaze on the boy, who was still refusing to let go. Akashi realised there was only one thing left to do. He took off his shirt, which the boy was still holding onto, slipped on his jacket, zipped it up and left for the dormitory. He pulled open the door and was just about to leave when he heard Kuroko speaking.

“I… I li… like… y… you… Ak… Akash… Akashi…” Kuroko spoke with a louder voice and had a disappointed look on his face at Akashi’s leave. Akashi refused to look at the boy, pulled on his hood and coldheartedly left the hospital.  He trudged through the cold weather and arrived at his school. Akashi weaved through the crowd and headed towards his dorm. On his way there, he saw his dormmates on their way to classes. 

“Akashi? I thought you were staying at the hospital. How’s Kuroko?” Kagami asked and tugged at the red-haired boy’s hood. Akashi ruthlessly pulled it out of Kagami’s grip, bowed his head low and started to sprint to his destination. 

“Aka-” Kagami was stopped by Aomine who had pulled him away. “Let Akashi be alone, he doesn’t like interacting much with us.” Aomine warned and they headed for their History lesson. 

Akashi skidded to a stop at the door and fished out some keys. He unlocked the dormitory door and immediately went to his room. He unzipped his jacket, put on a new shirt and left for lessons. Japanese was first and he was already late. I’ll explain to the teacher later, Akashi reminded himself. As expected, the teacher did not say much when Akashi turned up 10 minutes late. She simply ushered him in and he took his seat at the back of the classroom. The teacher motioned for them to flip open their notebooks and take down some important notes. Akashi diligently did as told but his mind couldn’t stop wandering back to the hospital. Kuroko’s voice kept replaying again and again in his mind, till he couldn’t take it longer. Akashi raised his hand and told the teacher he wasn’t feeling quite well. His teacher was quite suspicious of Akashi but she knew Akashi wasn’t one to skip lessons and he must have his own reasons. She gave him permission and Akashi left for his dormitory room.

Akashi pulled out a book and started reading at his table. However, no matter how challenging the book was to understand, something that would usually get Akashi absorbed into it and forget about everything else, Akashi couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroko. Kuroko had expressed his liking to Akashi. But why? He was the most boring, commanding, self-obsessive and cold person ever. Why on earth would a charming, handsome, gentlemanly boy like Kuroko like him? There are so many girls in school that would long to be with Kuroko, why did Kuroko choose him? 

Akashi slumped his head on his desk and fell into a deep slumber, hoping everything was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> around 2 or 3 more chapters and this story ends


	8. Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to end!! No, Akashi doesn't melt in this chapter. Sorry for the long update. It's ending, Akashi is melting. Soon.

Later on in the day, the group of them decided to go back to the hospital and visit Kuroko. Akashi refused to tag along and went back to do his homework. He didn’t know how to face Kuroko, after everything that happened today. He didn’t know how to react at all, he had never experienced such weird, murky feelings within him. Akashi was a simple person, or maybe too demanding of himself to be bothered with anything else. He put in all his effort, win and win again. He was one to be known to ignore relationships as far as possible. This damn kid was going to screw up his system. 

Akashi lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He need to calm himself down, give himself some rest and do something about this situation tomorrow. The second he closed his eyes, his phone buzzed to life and the screen lit up. Akashi picked up his phone, irritated that it had disrupted his rest. 

* * *

 

To: Akashi Seijuro

From: Midorima Shintarou

 

Akashi, Kuroko is awake and keeps asking for you. We have left for dinner and you should probably come to visit him.

* * *

Akashi stared blankly at the message. Firstly, how on earth did that 3 pointer boy get his number? Secondly, why was Tetsuya calling for him, after what Akashi had done? Akashi ignored the message and silenced it, placing on his table before dozing off into a deep slumber. Nothing was going to wake him up. Nothing.

Light filtered into the dormitory and the school stirred awake. Akashi took a quick shower after he realised he was still in yesterday’s clothes and was disgusted at himself. He slipped on his school uniform and slung his bag over his shoulders, heading for lessons. Akashi was feeling tired, though full of energy. Maybe it was because he was thinking too much about last night. He pulled out his notebook and started taking notes, begging his mind to focus. If he did not achieve top spot in the upcoming test because of this incident, he swore he will kill Tetsuya in cold blood. 

School ended at 1 and everyone headed off to basketball practice. Akashi bought a simple meal and finished up as quickly as possible before the rest of the team could catch up. He casually walked back to his dorm with his head down. He slipped behind the door and closed it behind him. Akashi glanced at his watch. 50 more minutes to practice. He pulled out his chair and took out his writing materials. Somehow, Akashi just felt so compelled to write Tetsuya a later and explain everything. Akashi wrote in his skilful writing with beautiful handwriting. His words were elegant and appropriate chosen to avoid misunderstandings. He signed the letter off with his name and folded it neatly, before putting it in his drawer. Akashi changed into his basketball uniform, gathered his things and headed for the gym, meeting the team along the way.

“Practice is starting earlier today, you are to be there in 5 minutes” Akashi stopped them in their tracks and left everyone dumbfounded. They had no idea the coach was starting practice 10 minutes earlier! Everyone broke into a sprint, even Murasakibara and Midorima. Aomine led the pack of them as they rushed back to their rooms. They swiftly changed into their attire and ran to the gym while Akashi simply quickened his pace. 

The group of them arrived a second before practice commenced and everyone was panting furiously while Akashi simply stared at them with his eye. They immediately began warmups and drills before starting off with a simple practice game. After all, their semi-final match wasn’t a few days later and this was their second last practice before it. Akashi expected perfection, no mistakes were to be made. Victory was absolute. He matched up the players against each other, hoping to point out flaws and improve them before semis. Midorima was on Murasakibara, Aomine on Kagami, Takao on Himuro while Kise played Akashi. 

Needless to say, Midorima won Murasakibara with his 3 pointers, though it was by a small margin and Murasakibara was actually able to stop his shots numerous times. Aomine against Kagami was a complete tie, both of them had similar abilities although Aomine was more agile and Kagami had more explosiveness. Himuro won against Takao after developing a technique called the Mirage shot that fooled Takao most of the times. Kise against Akashi was the most exciting game. At that game, Kise found his new talent, Perfect Copy and could copy everyone’s movements, including the Generation of Miracles’. However, Akashi having the Emperor Eye was whatever he needed to beat Kise though he had to rest his eyes from using it too much to secure his victory.

Later on, they also had a small match, 4 on 4. Akashi’s team (Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Himuro) won Kise’s team (Kagami, Takao, Murasakibara, Kise) at the end of 4 quarters 67-65.

As night settled in, they filed back to their dormitories and naturally, Akashi kept his distance from the rest. When he got back to his room, he send Midorima a text.

Midorima was reading his book when his phone vibrated on the table and lit up. He got off and picked it up, reading the message immediately.

* * *

From: Akashi Seijuro

To: Midorima Shintarou

 

Shintarou, come to my room. Now.

* * *

Midorima wondered why on earth Akashi wouldn’t come to him directly. He texted an ‘Understood, Akashi’, before putting his book back on his shelf and heading for Akashi’s room. Usually Akashi would leave the door locked with a weird mechanism and no one other than Kuroko could come in. Midorima gently opened the door and was about to step in when Aomine called out for him.

“Oi mIDORIMA, aKashi said don’t go into his room.” Aomine shouted.

“Midorimacchi, don’t risk your life!!” Kise begged.

“Shin-chan, what’s up with you?” Takao hollered over his shoulder.

Akashi obviously heard the commotion outside and trusted Midorima was capable of solving the issue. He heard Midorima’s authoritative, tsundere voice ordering them all, something common nowadays.

“Akashi’s orders.” Midorima pushed up his glasses and replied, turning the doorknob to enter Akashi’s room. Akashi’s room had a similar layout to his. The only difference was the number of books, arrangement of bed and that strange aura in it. He wondered how Kuroko managed to survive it. 

“Akashi, you called?” Midorima nervously announced his presenced.

Akashi was sitting on his chair, his back against Midorima. Akashi reached out for his drawer and fished out the letter. He wheeled around to look at Midorima. “Yes, Shintarou. I have something for you to do. You are to pass Tetsuya this letter before day rise. That’s all. No questions asked.” 

Midorima curiously looked at the letter in Akashi’s hands. He reached out to take it. He obviously had many questions but he knew better than to ask Akashi. It was especially puzzling to why Akashi wanted the letter sent before day rise and why it couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

“Understood, Akashi.” Midorima turned to walk out of the room and call Takao to bring him there. 

“You will go there. Alone.” Akashi, probably knowing that Midorima would ask Takao to bring him there, emphasised on the word ‘alone’ just before Midorima left the room. 

Midorima was taken aback. It must be really private and important for Akashi to trust him with it and ask him to go alone. Midorima nodded and proceeded to leave. From his room, Akashi heard Midorima tell Takao he had to do something urgent alone. Of course, Takao was suspicious. Why wouldn’t he? But eventually, Takao decided to not pursue the matter anymore and settled down to a game of NBA against the others. 

Akashi placed his head against the table, hoping that everything will go on smoothly and that Kuroko will understand. Moments later, someone knocked on his door. 

“Uh Akashi? We are short a player for 4 on 4 for NBA. You want to join? You can choose your team and members, I guess?” Aomine nervously spoke through the door. Akashi simply ignored him. Aomine must have expected that because seconds later, they had started the game and were happily playing against each other. 

Akashi picked a book from his bookshelf about mathematics and settled into his daily deep reading. For the first time in so long, he manage to focus deeply and forgot about everything. An hour passed. Another hour passed. By now, they group in the living room had played 2 games and were ending their 3rd one. Akashi faintly heard the dorm room open, followed by shouts of ‘Shin-chan!’ from an elated Takao. Seconds later, someone knocked on Akashi’s room door. Akashi unlocked it and a drenched Midorima walked in. 

“I have sent it, Akashi.” Midorima was careful not to let any water from his drenched clothes drip on Akashi’s floor. However, given his fully drenched state, it was close to impossible. Thankfully, Akashi did not seem to bother.

“What took you so long, Shintarou? The journey there is only 30 minutes by bus. You should have been back 45 minutes ago.” Akashi curtly asked.

“Kuroko told me to wait for him while he read it. He said he wanted to pass something to you.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, and reached into his coat. He fished out a completely dry letter. Midorima must have guarded that letter with his life, even willing to get drenched for the letter to remain dry. 

“Details.” Akashi took the letter from Midorima.

“When I arrived at the hospital, it was near closing time. The nurse allowed me 10 minutes to visit Kuroko. I passed him the letter and was about to leave when he called for me to wait a while. He started reading the letter. I have no idea what content there was but all I can say is he was horrified. His eyes were strange. It looks like he was shocked and dismayed. He tore the letter apart and gave me a letter. ‘Pass to Akashi.’ Kuroko said. I eyed him curiously and took it. As I pulled open the door when the nurse told me to go, Kuroko said something else. ‘Tell Akashi, never.’ He pleaded with those eyes. Again, I have no idea what is going on, Akashi. These are the details.” Midorima replied with a straight face.

Akashi’s face was horror stricken when he heard the details. He immediately unfolded the letter and started reading it. 

* * *

 

Dear Akashi,

I really like you. In fact, I might be in love with you. Please do not reject my feelings towards you. I always enjoyed your company and your personality. You are my type, commanding, authoritative, highly-skilled. There has not been a day when I don’t think about you. I will never let you reject me. If you do so, I will try again. Please understand the love I have for you. You are charming, responsible and hardworking. I know you don’t exactly like me but lately, you have been giving me those looks. I don’t understand why you left your shirt there that day and left me. It broke my heart and it really hurts. Akashi, I really love you. Please.

Love,

Kuroko Tetsuya

 

At the bottom was a drawing of Akashi.

(http://img15.deviantart.net/5b13/i/2015/114/9/c/akashi_by_scarletangie-d5ejqgn.jpg)

* * *

Akashi did not know how to respond. Midorima was standing around awkwardly, wondering what on earth was going on as he studied Akashi’s facial expressions. First, horror when he heard the details, then anxiety, shock and confusion. Now, Akashi looked like he was on the verge of bursting in anger. He crumpled the letter in his fist and drew it across the room, grabbing his head and wondering why this was happening to him. He slumped against the table and banged it like a mad man. How dare Tetsuya do this to him? Worse of all, why does Tetsuya love him? He was so angry at Tetsuya, so angry at what Tetsuya wrote. Trying again until he accepted Tetsuya’s love? What looks?? And his heart broken when Akashi left the room like he normally would?? Akashi obviously did not know what was happening. This letter had made things more complicated than it already was. He heard his room creaked open then close. Obviously, Midorima had left. After everything, Midorima being the tsundere, would not enjoy the awkwardness and left to change into drier clothes. Akashi decided to forget about everything when he finally settled down. He would forget the existence of Tetsuya. After all, Tetsuya was close to invisible. It would just be like he never existed, Akashi never knew him, no one was ever injured. Akashi would focus on his studies, get top of the level again, and bring the team to victory in inter-high.

Midorima was the only one who knew what happened that day. And it would stay like that forever.

For Akashi was the absolute, the emperor, never to be defied against.

Or so, he foolishly thought.

 

 

 


	9. Confrontation

That was what happened for the next entire week. Akashi stayed true to his word, he never mentioned Kuroko, or even remembered to. Kuroko had simply just vanished from his life. Akashi was self-absorbed in his studies and practices. Their team had won the semi-finals against Shutoku and were going against Seirin, a new team that no one expected to make it to the finals. The match would take place the coming Monday, which was 2 days away. Training was getting more intense and tomorrow, everyone was given a day off to rest and were forbidden from playing basketball. A week later were their mid-year exams and everyone apart from Akashi and Midorima were at a loss at how to even pass the examinations. Midorima had unfortunately agreed to tutor them, Akashi had yet to give an answer, although everyone expected a rejection. 

They (except Akashi) frequently visited Kuroko in the hospital. Kuroko would always seem happy when they arrived, though everyone could sense some dismay whenever he realised Akashi did not come to visit him. Once the team had left, Kuroko would cry quietly in his bed, hoping that his prince in shining armour would come. Kuroko wrote more letter, proclaiming his love and heartbreaking feelings when Akashi did not visit him. Kuroko often had to trouble Midorima to help him deliver the letters. It didn’t take long for a sharp-minded Midorima to figure out what was going on, after the countless anger Akashi threw out after reading letter after letter and the letters Kuroko would tear and cry about daily. Akashi himself was suffering. Here he was, trying to ignore Kuroko but every time he tried to, Midorima would give him a letter from Kuroko. Akashi would furiously write back and Midorima would deliver it the following day. Kuroko was heartbroken. Letter after letter, Akashi was strongly against his love. Nothing seemed to melt that iciness in Akashi’s heart, even after countless mentions of heartbreaks, Midorima’s details about Kuroko’s tears streaming down his face. Akashi kept his poker face, he did not shed a single tear. With the championships two days away, he was not going to get himself in a huge mess and mess up his composure.

The day before the championship, Akashi gave up. He wrote in blood red ink, something he never did before, “Stop, I have no feelings for you. Get out of my life.” Without even signing off his name, he crumpled it into a ball and threw it at Midorima to pass the message. Midorima could see the words through the thin paper and that confirmed his suspicions. Kuroko loved Akashi but Akashi did not like Kuroko. Midorima’s heart had ached every time Kuroko cried. He was vulnerable to a man’s tears and Midorima always had to use a lot of energy to hold back those tears. He did not understand why Akashi was doing this. On the way to the hospital, he ripped the paper to shreds and threw it into a trash bin. He walked into Kuroko’s ward, briefly smiling and asked how the teal-haired boy was.

“Midorima-kun, did Akashi not send a letter?” Kuroko asked.

Midorima smiled at the young boy and shook his head. Kuroko’s eyes lit up instantly. 

“Midorima-kun, good luck for your match tomorrow! I’ve asked the nurse, they will let me see the match on television. I’ll be rooting for you guys!!” Kuroko chirped happily.

Midorima rarely saw Kuroko so happy and his heart fluttered in excitement.

“We will do our best, of course.” Midorima nodded and turned to leave, he still had to tuition those brats. Just as Midorima was about to close the door, Kuroko quipped, “Midorima-kun, are you sure Akashi did not send me a letter?” Midorima felt his conscience gnaw him. He wanted to admit the truth to Kuroko but he did not want to break the young boy’s heart. It was going to break his already broken heart further. Midorima turned back to look at Kuroko and shook his head politely. Kuroko’s face erupted into beams and Midorima left the hospital. 

Midorima opened the dormitory door and walked to the living room, mentally preparing himself for the rubbish those idiots were going to say. He was stopped in his tracks by a furious looking Akashi. Shit, Midorima thought. Akashi must have figured it out. Akashi commanded Midorima to follow him. Akashi brought Midorima to a deserted place in the school, the corner where Akashi used to seek refugee when he wanted to get away from the rest. 

“Shintarou, you threw away the letter, didn’t you?” Akashi barked.

Midorima said nothing.

“Shintarou, don’t you understand my plight? That Kuroko boy is messing my mind up! He NEEDS to get OUT of my LIFE!” Akashi hollered.

This broke Midorima’s calmness and he ranted at Akashi.

“LETTER? YOU CALL THAT A LETTER WHEN ITS JUST A CRUMPLED PIECE OF PAPER? AND DON’T **YOU** UNDERSTAND KUROKO’S PLIGHT? HE CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR LETTERS. YOU SAY HE IS MESSING UP YOUR MIND. **YOU** ARE MESSING UP **YOUR** MIND. YOU NEED TO REFLECT ON WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED HIM. HE IS INJURED, MENTALLY UNSTABLE, AND YOU DO THIS TO HIM? YOU ARE A HEARTLESS, SOULESS DEVIL. YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE. KNOW YOUR PLACE, AKASHI SEIJURO. YOU ARE NOT THE EMPEROR. YOU ARE NOT THE ABSOLUTE. HAVING THE EMPEROR EYE DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE THE EMPEROR. IT MEANS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR OTHERS SINCE YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT GOT INJURED, NOT KUROKO. ” Midorima angrily yelled at Akashi, tears were streaming down in small rivulets. Akashi stared back, horrified at whatever the green-haired boy had said. 

“Shintarou, watch what you say,” was all Akashi managed while his heart raged with fury.

Midorima didn’t even bother replying, wiping his tears away as more flowed down. Akashi slumped against the wall and stared at the sky. Something dripped onto his leg. Akashi looked up, was it raining? No… he… was crying… in front of… Midorima…? Akashi took deep breaths, calming himself down. He was not going to lose his composure but you can’t defy nature. He couldn’t stop the tears as they rolled down.

“Akashi, you do care. Why don’t you tell Kuroko how you feel?” Midorima said between his cries. Akashi buried his head in his shirt and hugged his knees together. His vision was getting blurry as he felt himself getting drenched by the rain. Slowly, his vision went blank and he fell. He remembered nothing else. 

Akashi awoke in his bed. Something happened last night, something, sad. Akashi’s memory was still hazy. He sat up and saw Midorima slumping beside his bed, asleep. Beside him was Takao, and Kagami, and Aomine. Wait… everyone was sleeping against his bed…? Akashi did not know how to respond. Midorima stirred awake and realised Akashi was staring quizzically at him. Slowly, the rest woke up and suddenly, Akashi was overwhelmed with their presence.

“Uh…” Akashi stammered.

“Akashicchi!! We were so worried!!” [Kise]

“It’s good Aka-chin is well…” [Murasakibara]

“Akashi, you gave us a heart attack” [Himuro]

“aKASHI, u oK rITE?” [Aomine]

“Yo, Akashi.” [Kagami]

“Shin-chan said you fainted~” [Takao]

“Akashi, it’s great that you are well!” [Momoi]

“Akashi.” Midorima nodded. Something must have gone wrong yesterday, Akashi thought. “We should prepare for the match, we are leaving in an hour.” Midorima, the current vice-captain ordered and they scrambled to change, leaving Midorima and Akashi alone.

“Shintarou… what happened yesterday?” Akashi was puzzled.

“You really don’t remember, Akashi, nanodayo?” Midorima did not know what to say.

Akashi blatantly ignored the question. “Wait, there’s a match today?!” Akashi tried to divert the topic.

Midorima shook his head in disbelief. “Of course there’s a match today. It’s the finals, Akashi! I’m going to have a word with the coach. It seems like you are not in the right mind to play against Seirin, nanodayo.” Midorima left the room and left Akashi to stare in wonder.

A couple minutes passed and Akashi’s memory was slowly getting back to him. “aKASHI, ya sHLd gEt rEAdY!” Aomine hollered from across the dorm. Akashi remembered what happened last night. Oh no, Kuroko, he didn’t receive the letter, Kuroko would have false hope and think Akashi likes him! How could Midorima throw the letter away!!

“SHINTAROU!” Akashi yelled and Midorima calmly walked in, tapping his fingers.

“What is it, Akashi, nanodayo.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, his green hair covering his eyes slightly. Midorima stared back at Akashi’s red, ferocious eyes and his devil-coloured hair. Akashi was a lot shorter than Midorima but certainly seemed more superior. 

“Ah, you figured out what happened yesterday. Since you did so, you must have understood everything perfectly well. You are in the wrong, Akashi. Go and apologise to Kuroko before the match or I can easily get the coach to take you off, nanodayo.” Midorima smirked.

“You. Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. Peasant.” Akashi shouted between gasps.

“If I can tell you to do something, break that iciness in your heart, Akashi.” Midorima said and left the room. 

Akashi said nothing. He removed his shirt, slipped on his basketball uniform, flung his jacket over his shoulders and picked up his bag. No. He was not apologising or breaking whatever iciness Shintarou said. Warmth interferes with success, Cold leads the path to victory. That was what he had always believed in, he was not letting a small, weak boy affect his personality.

The coach gave them a short briefing and they headed for the indoor basketball court. They shuffled onto the bus and Akashi took the seat at the back. The rest filled up the front, leaving a small gap between them and Akashi. The bus was full of elated, excited sounds while Akashi sat and calmly observe the rest. His mind was working up strategies. At least, he was trying to. Every time he thought ‘swap Kise’, Kuroko’s face would appear in his mind and Akashi would rage in fury by pulling his hair in frustration. Ugh. Dammit. In the end, Akashi wasn’t able to come up with a perfect, 100% accurate strategy. He calculated a 70% chance of working and really hope that the team will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ending  
> its ending  
> just 1 or 2 more chapters left


	10. Inter-High Finals - 1st Half!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is soley basketball. Literally. As the title states, it the first half.  
> Teiko VS Seirin. Purely basketball action, not much of AkaKuro, if you are wondering. I wrote this in tribute for the amazing Rakuzan-Seirin match. If you want AkaKuro. Fine. It's the next chapter, coming out in a day.

Coach: We will use Akashi’s strategy. Although it is not confirmed that it will work 100%, play like you usually do during practice. Starting lineup - Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kagami, Kise. We will swap in Murasakibara later. Kagami, you will play center, focus on defense. Seirin’s center, Kiyoshi Teppei is very strong. You are to leave offense to Midorima and Aomine. Akashi, Kise, focus your passes on those two, especially Midorima. We are going to get a huge lead from the start. Akashi, you will guard Izuki Shun. He had the eagle eye but that is no match for the emperor’s eye. Midorima you are on Hyuuga Junpei, clutch shooter, watch out for his 3s. He also has a grasp of Rakuzan’s Shooting Guard, Mibuchi Reo's, Heaven, Earth and Void shots. Kise, you are on Koganei. Nothing special about him. Aomine, Seirin will most likely put in Mitobe for defense coverage, if not, Tsuchida. Regardless, play like you usually do. In the 2nd quarter, if they defend strongly against Midorima, we will put in Takao and take out Kise, using the ‘touch shot’. That’s all. Further plans will be made if necessary. We will win this game for Teiko High, for Kuroko. He’s watching it in the hospital. We must not let him down.

 

The team did a cheer. Kuroko… Akashi’s mind was suddenly overwhelmed and he placed a hand on his forehead. Every time someone mentioned Kuroko, his mind would ache and he would feel anger within him. Midorima was silently observing Akashi. 

 

“Akashi…? Hey, are you ok? We can get Takao to sub in for you.” Tatsuya approached Akashi.

 

Akashi ignored Tatsuya and walk past him. 

 

“We are winning this. Victory is absolute.” Akashi gave his usual speech and the team responded with a “YES!”.

 

~Before we start the game, let us introduce the two teams.~ Huge cheers erupted from the stands.

 

~First in the black uniform, Serin High School. Coach, Riko Aida. Introducing their starting members. #5 Shun Izuki. #6 Shinji Koganei. #7 Teppei Kiyoshi. #8 Rinnosuke Mitobe. #4 Captain, Hyuuga Junpei.~ 

 

~Next, in the white uniforms, Teiko High school. Coach, Kozo Shirogane. And introducing their starting members. #5 Aomine Daiki. #6 Midorima Shintarou. #7 Kise Ryota. #10 Kagami Taiga. #4 Captain, Akashi Seijuro.~

 

~We will now begin the Inter High finals between Seirin High School and Teiko High School.~

 

~Bow!~ 

 

~Let’s have a good game!~

 

The ball was thrown up in the air and Kagami jumped to catch it, just a second before Kiyoshi reached it. Aomine swiftly passed it to Midorima who shot a three-pointer before anyone could reach him. It went straight through the net. 3-0. “That’s Midorima’s High 3 Projectile!” “Way to go, Teiko!” Seirin’s possession. Izuki to Koganei and back to Izuki. Akashi was carefully watching them. He watched the movements of Izuki’s foot movements. When Izuki faked to the left before crossing over to the right, Akashi hit the ball out of his possession, sending it to Aomine. “The only one who can beat me is me.” Aomine smirked and dribbled across the defenders. Mitobe jumped up to stop him and Aomine shot his formless shot into the goal. 5-0. The crowd was cheering. Hyuuga shot a 3. 5-3. Kise passed to Akashi. Akashi sent it to Midorima. Another three. 8-3. Kiyoshi dunked the ball through Kagami. 8-5. Kise did an alley-oop with Aomine’s assist. 10-5. Kiyoshi used his right of postponement. Hyuuga shot a 3. 10-8. Seirin was better than they thought. Akashi decided it was still to early to use his emperor eye. He dribble to the 3-pointer line. Before him was Mitobe and Izuki was obviously behind, planning to use his eagle spear. Akashi switched hands just in time and used his elbow to pass to Aomine who finished it off with a dunk. 12-8. Izuki carefully examined everyone and eyed Hyuuga, obviously the decoy. Akashi did not fall for it. When the ball was released from Izuki’s grip and heading towards Koganei, Akashi blocked it and did a simple lay-up. 14-8. 4 minutes have passed. 

 

Izuki to Hyuuga, a 3 pointer that Kagami nearly reached. Kagami’s fingers hit the edge of the ball, as well as slamming Hyuuga. The ball circled around the rim and fell in. "Defensive foul! Basket counts. One shot.” The referee gave Kagami a foul. A 4-point play. Seirin looked happy to win that. Naturally, Hyuuga sinked it in. 14-12. 

 

“Kagami Taiga.” Akashi stared into Kagami’s eyes. Kagami did not know how to respond. “You are to leave Junpei to Shintarou. Guard Kiyoshi.” Kagami nervously nodded.

 

“Shintarou, be careful of his void shot.” Akashi warned and Midorima nodded. 

 

Akashi dribble the ball, contemplating his next move. Izuki was guarding him. Akashi passed it to Kise. Kise used his perfect copy to mimic Kuroko’s pass back to Akashi. The crowds were stunned. They all thought the phantom boy was injured and recuperating. Akashi took this opportunity to get past Izuki. Mitobe and Hyuuga stood in his way. “Hmph” Akashi smirked. He carefully watched his defenders movements, then swiftly bouncing the ball around, he did ankle-breaking, making Mitobe and Hyuuga fall on the ground. “I am the Absolute.” Akashi ordered and shot from the free throw line. 16-12. Following that, the game was pretty one-sided. Kagami was not doing his best and the team was disgusted. Midorima nearly fell for the 4-point play trick and Kagami took over stopping it. The first quarter ended with Teiko leading 39-27.

 

During the break, the coach decided to make some changes. 

 

Coach: We will swap out Kagami for Murasakibara, Kise for Tatsuya. That’s all. Aomine, you are to focus on scoring. Midorima, you are to focus on defense. Tatsuya will focus on 3 pointers. Akashi, you will guard Hyuuga. His 3 pointers are to be shut down by the end of the 3rd quarter. Murasakibara, you will go on defense, stop all shots. Your opponent is Kiyoshi Teppei. Midorima, I want you to guard Mitobe. Watch out for his hook shots.

 

Takao: He seems like a tsundere like Shin-chan.

 

Midorima: SHut uP Takao, nanodayo.

 

Akashi: Stop your childish squabbles, Kazunari, Shintarou.

 

Coach: Aomine, they will take out Koganei and put in Furihata. He’s never played a game before so he should be easy to take care of. Tatsuya, you are on Izuki. Watch out for him, he might see through your Mirage shot. That’s all. Control the flow of this game. 

 

The team cheered.

 

Meanwhile, 

 

Riko: Koganei, good job! I will put in Furihata. Furihata, just play like you usually do. Teppei, they will most likely put Murasakibara against you. He’s a tall, strong player. Strongest possible centre, way stronger than Nebuya. Hyuuga, that was a good 4-point play. Teiko will either pit you against Akashi or Midorima. Midorima won’t be shooting many 3s, he would most likely be reserving his energy. Kise will most likely be swapped out for Tatsuya. If that’s so, it would be a lot easier. Izuki, you are on Tatsuya, if not Kise. Mitobe, focus more on offense this time. Teppei and Izuki will be on defense. Furihata is suppot and Hyuuga, keep trying those 4-point plays and only use the Void shot when there’s less than 3 minutes. We will win this game, it’s only a 12 point gap.

 

Hyuuga: Seirin, Fight!

 

Team: YES

 

~The 2nd quarter will now begin.~

 

Seirin’s possession. Izuki looked carefully at the changes made. Coach was right. Murasakibara was swapped in, Tatsuya was playing for Kise. Akashi seemed to be guarding Hyuuga, much to Izuki’s surprise. Teiko must have known that the only way to keep their lead is to shut down their shooting guard. Tatsuya was on him, Izuki was sure that wouldn’t be hard. He did a fake to the left and crossover to the right. “I’m sorry, but fakes do not work on me.” Tatsuya arrived at Izuki’s destination before him, catching Izuki off guard. Tatsuya stole the ball and ran towards the basket, stopping at the 3 pointer line. “NO YOu DONT!” Hyuuga jumped at him. Tatsuya shot the ball and Hyuuga saw the ball disappear before entering the basket. 42-27. Wait what? A shot that disappeared, wasn’t that a shot that only the phantom of Teiko could do?

 

Seirin’s possession again. This time, Izuki didn’t do a fake but drove in, passing it to Hyuuga. Hyuuga held the ball, sure enough Akashi was on him. Hyuuga took a step back and shot his “Barrier Jumper”. The ball went in. 42-30. Not one of the Teiko members seemed to be faltered. It seems as if the shot was planned, even Murasakibara didn’t bother defending against it. 

 

Akashi: Atsushi, not yet.

 

Murasakibara: Ok, Aka-chin.

 

Teiko’s ball. Surprisingly, Midorima was the one who made the first pass. He passed it to Akashi and guarded their basket, along with Murasakibara. This meant that Aomine was double-teamed by Mitobe and Kiyoshi. Izuki and Hyuuga was on Tatsuya while Furihata guarded Akashi. “Eh?” Akashi raised his eyebrows at the sight of a chihuahua standing before him. “Hmph,” Akashi smirked and got past the shivering boy, doing a simple lay-up. 

 

Akashi: Shintarou, clear.

 

Midorima: Understood, Akashi.

 

Hyuuga had the ball this time. Akashi was before him and Hyuuga was thinking about passing the ball to Mitobe, who no one was guarding. He was about to throw it when Furihata called him. “Captain, don’t!” The brown-haired boy called out. Furihata pointed out to Midorima, who was standing between them now. Hyuuga immediately tossed it backwards to Furihata. “Shoot!” Hyuuga urged. Furihata tossed the ball in. 44-32. The gap didn’t seem to be widening. Subsequently, Seirin shot many baskets while Teiko simply played along. With 2 minutes left on the clock, there was a 1-point gap. 50-49. The crowd was cheering although they knew something was wrong.

 

Akashi: Hmph, you think you can win so easily? Let us show you who the Emperors are. 

 

The real match began now.

 

Teiko’s possession. Akashi to Aomine. Aomine dribbled with skill and stopped in front of Kiyoshi. “Heh?” He smirked, then accelerated before ending off with an impressive lane-up. 52-49. Seirin’s ball. Izuki dribbled the ball and Akashi was guarding him this time. Izuki made sure he did not make a single error, he did not want to be beaten by the Emperor’s eye. He decided to take a shot and jumped, but the ball was hit out of his reach when the ball was at his chest level. Akashi, dammit! Akashi threw it to Midorima, who immediately shot a 3. 55-49. “Kiyoshi, you will score the next one.” Hyuuga said as he ran to get the ball. Hyuuga dribbled the ball past the half court line. Tatsuya was guarding him. Hyuuga threw the ball to Furihata who was unguarded. Furihata quickly threw it to Kiyoshi. It was a battle of the centers. Kiyoshi jumped up for a dunk but Murasakibara was towering before him. Kiyoshi quickly made a pass to Hyuuga. Hyuuga shot a 3 but was stopped by Murasakibara. How? Wasn’t Murasakibara defending against Kiyoshi just now? How could he stop my ball? Hyuuga was clueless. So much for Teiko’s center, the strongest center in High-school. Murasakibara threw it to Tatsuya. Tatsuya shot a normal 3 before the rest of the team could catch up. 58-49. This carried on till the buzzer sounded off. The 2nd quarter was over, and Teiko was overwhelming Seirin 65-49. The gap between them had widen.

 

~We will now have a break.~

 

Coach: We will go according to plan. Aomine you are to slow down, focus more on passing to Midorima or Tatsuya. In the 3rd quarter, we will focus on 3 pointers. For the fourth quarter, Aomine you will go full strength. Akashi, well done. Hyuuga had yet to use his Void shot again so you will guard him. Murasakibara you will go on offense this time. That’s all.

 

At Seirin, everyone was awfully quiet. Riko was at a loss at what to say. Obviously, Teiko had let them score basket after basket to give them false hope, then trash them completely. She looked around, everyone was panting and looked tired. It was only the 1st half, she did not dare believe what would happen.

 

Riko: We will play as usual. Since we can’t stop them from scoring, we will score more. Akashi will most likely be on Hyuuga. If so, that means Izuki, you play an important role. Mitobe will go on defense against Midorima, Furihata on Tatsuya. Aomine will most likely hold back, Murasakibara will be on offense so Kiyoshi, you have an important job. And about Tatsuya’s vanishing shot… I need you to make him do it once more so that we can observe from the bench. Once we figure out, we will call a timeout. 

 

Hyuuga: You heard Riko. We will win this game, even if it kills us!

 

Team: YEAH!


	11. WATCH OUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi gets hurt. Bam. One more chapter left guys.

**~The 3rd quarter will now begin~**

 

Seirin’s possession first. Despite the huge gap of 16 points, they didn’t seem faltered. Izuki was examining the changes made. Sure enough, Akashi was on Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi was double teamed by Murasakibara and Aomine. No one was guarding Furihata and Tatsuya was guarding him. “Fakes don’t work on you, huh?” Izuki wondered and decided to fake a fake. His eyes diverted to the left, then he crossovered to the right before driving to the left once more. Izuki got past Tatsuya and shot a 2 pointer. Unfortunately, due to the sudden movements, his shots bounced off the basket. 

 

“REBOUND!!” 

 

Kiyoshi jumped but Murasakibara was higher than him. Murasakibara threw the ball to Midorima. Midorima easily got past Izuki, even though Izuki had the Eagle Spear. Midorima shot a 3 pointer. “My shots,” Midorima pushed up his glasses as the ball swished through the net, “never miss.” 68-49. Teiko started playing a one-sided game. Midorima landed shots after shot, Murasakibara blocked every single shot he could. After 5 minutes, the score was 91-53. Teiko already foresaw their victory. Akashi was grinning at the crowd. Once again, Teiko was going to clinch the championship. He eyes swept across the crowd, then he saw him. He stood out from the rest, his teal-haired hair was unmistakable. “Tetsuya…?” Akashi didn’t know how to respond. Firstly, after yesterday, he was feeling more angry at Kuroko. Secondly, he thought Tetsuya would be watching the match from the television, not live! Akashi just stared wide-eyed at Kuroko. His eyes must be playing tricks on him when he saw Kuroko mouthing something out. “I love you.” His mouth movements were obvious when Akashi stared at him long and hard. Noo… This must be a mistake. Kuroko must have seen some girl that looked pretty and fell in love with her. He turned to leave but from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuroko mouth his name. “Akashi. Please.” Akashi was staring at Kuroko, dumbfounded.

 

“OI AKASHI! BEWARE THE BALL!” Midorima yelled.

 

The next second, a ball smashed straight into the side Akashi’s face and the impact sent him flying cross the court, before landing hard. The court was insanely quiet. Everyone seemed to stop everything they were doing and were staring at him. 

 

“AKASHI NOOOO!!!” Akashi could hear Kuroko’s cries. The team was running to him, someone was carrying him up. Akashi could taste blood in his ears. Midorima was at a loss, he had not realised Akashi wasn’t paying attention to the game. He thought Akashi was observing Seirin’s plays. Midorima threw that ball, if Akashi were to be severely injured, Midorima didn’t know how to respond. Oh my god, he should have known. Oha Asa said that a lack of attention would result in grave consequences for Sagittarius. He was staring at Akashi, who seemed to have pass out and blood was on his face. Faintly, he heard someone cry out for Akashi. He looked up in the stands. Kuroko! Dammit! Midorima ran to the bench and mouthed something to Takao. Takao immediately ran to the stands and carried the handicapped teal-haired boy down. By now, the paramedics were tending to Akashi and checking for injuries. Akashi’s jaw seemed to be dislocated, along with a broken nose. The paramedics established no possible head injury, although there might be a slight fracture on his arm. Kuroko was now in Midorima’s arms (Midorima is blushing, of course. He’s such a tsundere.) and was staring at Akashi helplessly. The team was still shocked. First Kuroko, who was crying. Now, Akashi. This could not be a mere coincidence! 

 

“Midorima, could you accompany the paramedics? As vice-captain, I’m placing you in charge of Akashi. Notify us if anything happens, the match will still go on.” The coach requested and Midorima nodded. The referees allowed Teiko to make 2 member substitutions. Takao took Akashi’s position as point guard. Tatsuya took over as shooting guard while Kise was subbed in and played as small forward. Regardless of the absence of the captain and vice-captain, Teiko was still doing very well. The gap was not closing at all. Without having to face the Emperor Eye or Midorima’s crazy shots, Seirin was having an easier time,  but Murasakibara was still there to block their shots while Tatsuya had some crazy 3 pointer shots that disappeared. The 3rd quarter was over and Teiko was obviously leading 119-60. Teiko’s score was double of Seirin’s and everyone was shocked. For the 4th quarter, Kagami was subbed in for Tatsuya. By then, Seirin was really tired, all the bench members had been substituted into the game at least once, yet they seemed to be really tired, especially Kiyoshi, who was having a hard time with Murasakibara.

 

Hyuuga: Mitobe, double team Murasakibara with Kiyoshi. If we can’t stop them from scoring, at least we should score some.

 

Kiyoshi: Hyuuga, you know very well we have already lost.

 

Hyuuga: Even so, lets put in our best effort and lose with all heads up high, with no regrets at all. (Sorry, this is a rip off from Ogiwara in inter-middle.)

 

Kiyoshi: You heard the captain. Everyone put some spirit in it! 

 

Their double team against Murasakibara was sort of effective, although many of their shots still didn’t go in. Needless to say, Teiko won by a huge margin. The final score was 150-70. In 3rd place, behind Seirin, was Rakuzan, followed by Shutoku. The team was obviously happy, but they had more important things to worry about, like their captain. 

 

While the game was ongoing, things were awkward in the ambulance. It was pretty quiet, except for Kuroko’s cries and the occasional beep from the machines. Midorima’s face was blush red when Kuroko buried his face in Midorima’s arms. He taped his fingers with the spare tape he had kept in his bag and kept retaping them, trying to save himself from the embarrassment clawing up his face. Akashi chest fell and rose, he had a seemingly peaceful look on his face, something you would not get to see everyday. Midorima studied the monitor, heart rate normal, breathing rate normal as Akashi stirred awake. Ah, he had regained consciousness before they even reached the hospital.

 

“Shintarou…?” Akashi mumured when he saw the recognisable green hair.

 

“Tet… Tetsuya… Wh… Why di…” Before Akashi could say anything, Kuroko lept out of Midorima’s arms and gave Akashi a soft, wet kiss. Akashi stared into Kuroko’s face, his eyes were closed, his hair was of a beautiful shade of blue and his skin was cream pale. Kuroko’s tongue was licking against the bottom of Akashi’s, begging to be let in. Akashi had no idea what to do. Obviously he hadn’t kiss anyone before, worse still, his first kiss is from a boy?! Was he gay or something? Midorima couldn’t stand the uncomfortable awkwardness any longer. His face was bright red and he tried to busy himself with his lucky item. 

 

Akashi pulled away, his face rage with fury, yet filled with satisfaction. 

 

“Akashi, I love you. You love me too, don’t you? You’ve always loved me too, don’t be afraid to reveal that part of you.” Kuroko whispered into Akashi’s ears.

 

“I…” Akashi stuttered. Did he really love Kuroko? Deep in his heart? He had never noticed that feeling before. Could it be because he refused to accept it?

 

“I do no like you a single bit.” Akashi replied cold-heartedly.

 

Midorima had enough of this coldness that pierced through Kuroko’s heart. “Oi Akashi, confess your love will you? It’s so damn obvious, nanodayo. The whole team knows you like Kuroko and Kuroko likes you. Stop be an idiot, Bakashi, nanodayo.” Midorima retorted.

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow at Midorima. “What did I just hear you call me, Shintarou?”

 

Midorima replied with a stern expression on his face. “Bakashi, I called you baskashi, nanodayo.”

 

“Tch, I’ll tri-” “AKASHI SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CONFESS YOUR LOVE! STOP BEING AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE KUROKO SO WHY NOT JUST SAY SO? STOP MAKING THAT POOR BOY CRY!” Midorima raged. Akashi was being an idiot, like last night. Screw him. And Midorima thought he was the one afraid of confessing his love, since he was the tsundere. Who knew there was someone out there worse than him?

 

“I feel sleepy…” Akashi mumbled as his eyes started to close.

 

“AKASHI DON’t SLEEP PLEASE!” Kuroko yelled.

 

“Akashi, keep your eyes open.” Midorima ordered. He was already punching in the number of Takao’s cellphone, desperately hoping Takao would answer.

 

Akashi eyes drooped down and everything went black. The ambulance grinded to a halt and the doors flung open. Akashi was rushed immediately to the ICU.

 

“Shin-chan, what’s up?”

“Come, immediately”

“Wh-”

“Just tell everyone to come.”

“Ok, we are on our way.”

 

Midorima slipped his phone into his pocket and carried Kuroko in his arms as that boy still couldn’t walk on his own yet. He settled down on one of the chairs in the hospital near the ICU. Kuroko had fallen asleep on his leg and Midorima was embarrassed. A while later, the team arrived. They were all sweaty and seemed tired yet concerned.

 

“Midorima what’s up? Your lover boy told us to rush over.” Aomine said. Midorima cringed at the word ‘lover boy’.

 

“While we were in the ambulance, Akashi fell asleep. Not that kind of sleep, **that** kind of sleep.” Midorima tried to explain without using those horrible words.

 

“Huh?” Being the idiot, Aomine didn’t understand.

 

“He means unconscious and might not wake up kind of sleep.” Kagami whispered into Aomine’s ears.

 

“What the shi-” “Language, Aomine.” Midorima warned.

 

“It’s my fault…” Kuroko had woken up to the conversation and was breaking down. “I distracted him in the game, I made him lose focus so he didn’t see the ball was coming.” Kuroko cried.

 

“It’s not entirely your fault, Kuroko,” Midorima ruffled the poor boy’s hair. “I was the one who threw him the ball. I didn’t see that he was distracted. Akashi will be okay, I presume.” Midorima suddenly turned from caring to not-bothered-by-this-shit. “My cute tsun tsun!” Takao commented. “S-Shut up.” Midorima stammered.

 


	12. Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last and Final Chapter.  
> What we have all been waiting for.
> 
> Crossover with Greek Mythology Idk why

The team stayed around, somehow, it felt like Kuroko injured all over again. The doctor emerged hours later. “How’s Akashi, Doctor?” Midorima asked in an authorative voice. 

 

“Akashi is alright, he has a slight fracture in his arm, nothing more serious than that. However, he will be unconscious for a few days, at most a week. Once he regain consciousness, he will most likely be fit to be discharge. It is best he does not do any sports for the next 2 months and he will have to come back once a week for the first month. That’s all. You are free to see him during visiting hours. His room is #404. Visiting hour is ending in 10 minutes but we can extend a little longer for you.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Midorima bowed at the doctor. “Let’s go to room #404.” Midorima carried Kuroko and led the way to Akashi’s room. Since Akashi was down, Midorima as the vice-captain took charge. They filed into the room. Akashi was lying on the bed, his arm was in a cast and there was peaceful look on his face, something they had never seen before.

 

“Akashi, wake up!” Kuroko cried.

 

_Tetsuya?_

 

“Akashi, can you hear me?”

 

_Maybe._

 

“Tetsu, I read that an unconscious person can actually hear what you say.”

 

_True, Daiki._

 

“Well then, Akashicchi, I hope you wake up sooner and get well!” Kise chirped.

 

“We won the match, just saying.” Kagami laughed.

 

_That was quite expected._

 

“Aka-chin should get up earlier. There’s a new snack flavour, and you owe me snacks for scoring more than 20 points.”’ 

 

_I remember that, Atsushi._

 

“Takao did a good job as a point guard. We trashed them with Midorima’s 3s.” Tatsuya commented.

 

_Ha._

 

“I had lots of fun on the court! Shin-chan was so amazing!!” Takao cheered.

 

“Shut up, nanodayo. I just did what I had to do.”

 

_Tsundere as usual, Shintarou._

 

“Akashi, please wake up as soon as possible.” There came Kuroko’s worried voice. 

 

_Should I?_

 

_Oh yes, where am I? Hell? Well, hello Hades, for I have come to rule your world._

 

_Hades: What the hell?_

 

_Ah you see, this is hell right? As the Emperor, I overthrow you and take complete control._

 

_Hades: I don’t want a midget like you ruling my world. Get back to Earth._

 

_You can’t command me to do anything for I am the Emperor. I am God._

 

_Hades: I’m a God too Shorty, the Death God._

 

_I am the God of Hell._

 

_Hades: Bloody shit, go back to where you belong._

 

“Akashi, wake up soon. It’s been 2 days already…” Tetsuya’s voice sounded in his ears. Akashi felt someone touch his hand.

 

_I’m having a chat with the ‘Death God’. Don’t disturb me._

 

_Anyway, Hades, want a chat with my scissors?_

 

_Hades: You think I’m scared of your scissors? Come cut me if you dare. I’ll just feel the pain but I won’t die._

 

_Then I’ll make you suffer this torture forever._

 

_Hades: I’ll make you suffer Tartarus’s torture forever, kid._

 

_I’m not a kid._

 

_Hades: Well you seem like one. After all, I’m so much bigger than you._

 

_Size doesn’t matter._

 

_Hades: Size does matter in this world, now get the fuck out of here._

 

_Ha._

 

_Hades: Bakashi Seijuro, you better get back to Earth before I banish you to the pits of Tartarus._

 

_Well Hades, try if you dare._

 

_Hades: You lil shit. Someone take care of this kid._

 

_You can’t touch me._

 

_Hades: Like I care._

 

Akashi felt someone pull him up. _Stop, my conversation isn’t over!_ However, whoever that was, he didn’t let go. Akashi looked down, Hades was scoffing at him.

 

_The next time I see you, I will overthrow you. Keep that in mind._

 

_Hades: If there’s even a next time. HAHA_

 

-Meanwhile-

It’s been the 6th day and Akashi was still unconscious, living in his own world. Kuroko had stayed by his bedside for 6 consecutive days. His doctors move Kuroko to the other bed in Akashi’s ward out of sympathy. Kuroko received his usual treatment while Akashi just lay there dreaming about his talk of Hades. (HAHA) The team frequently came to visit both of them, bringing Kuroko’s homework along and just talking to Akashi.

 

-Back in Akashi’s world-

The hands finally let go of Akashi and Akashi plummeted down. Hades was surprised to see Akashi back so soon.

 

_Hades: I see you are back so soon. I should inform my brothers about you disgusting mortal. Someone call Poseidon and Zeus._

 

_I’m not a mortal. I am God. You dare defy me?_

 

_Poseidon: You dare defy my brother?_

 

_Zeus: Watch your tongue, Mortal._

 

_I see the 3 brothers have gathered. This will be very interesting._

 

_Poseidon: A mortal doesn’t simply talk to a God like this._

 

_I am God._

 

_Zeus: Akashi Seijuro eh? We heard lots about you and I was just about to banish you to Tartarus._

 

_Hades: No one calls themselves a God, other than us._

 

_Poseidon: You will receive your punishment._

 

_Zeus: 3 challenges._

 

_Hades: Pass all and we will make you God._

 

_-Akashi, wake up please. You are probably talking to some God but please, it’s been a week. You are supposed to be awake.-_

 

_Tetsuya, shush. I have 3 challenges awaiting me._

 

_-Akashi, for our love, wake up.-_

 

_Do I love you, Tetsuya? Do I?_

 

_-Akashi I know you love me.-_

 

_Hades: Having some love chat with your boyfriend? Should call Aphrodite eh?_

 

_Aphrodite: Someone called me?_

 

_Poseidon: This mortal who calls himself a God is having a love chat._

 

_Aphrodite: What beautiful Bromance. I pronounce you and Kuroko Tetsuya in love._

 

_How do you even know our names?_

 

_Aphrodite: I even know that you love him but refuse to deny that fact._

 

_-Akashi do you love me?-_

 

_I guess so?_

 

_-If you love me, please wake up.-_

 

_How?_

 

_How do I wake up from this?_

 

_Aphrodite: Easy. Confess your love and this nightmare is over._

 

_I will challenge you again when I’m back._

 

_Poseidon, Hades and Zeus smirks._

 

_Tetsuya, I think I might actually like you._

 

_Aphrodite: Love, not like._

 

_But I don’t love him!_

 

_Aphrodite: Follow your heart, break free from your philosophy._

 

_I can’t._

 

_Aphrodite: Then you will never wake up._

 

_I love you._

 

_Aphrodite: The confession must be deep down from your heart._

 

_WHAT?!_

 

_Aphrodite: That’s how love works, Akashi._

 

_-Akashi please…-_

 

_-Akashi, Kuroko is crying his heart out. I know you are listening.-_

 

_Shintarou. I am listening._

 

_-Hey Akashi, we all know Tetsu loves you and you love Tetsu. It’s so damn obvious.-_

 

_Dammit. Is that Aomine_

 

_Aphrodite: Akashi remember, deep from your heart._

 

_~The Gods leave and Akashi finds himself in some dark place. The gods must have been playing a prank on him for Akashi’s fear was pitch darkness.~_

 

_Oh god, Tetsuya, help me out of this._

 

_Tetsuya please._

 

_I love you._

 

_Help me._

 

_I will die._

 

_Tetsuya help me._

 

_Tetsuya._

 

_I love you so much._

 

_If you don’t save me from this darkness, I might die._

 

_Tetsuya, I love you._

 

_Tetsuya._

 

“I love you.” Akashi blurted out.

 

The room went quiet as Akashi’s eyes fluttered open. He came face to face with the entire team. Tetsuya, who was in the neighbouring bed sat up straight with the help of Aomine.

 

“You love me?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Akashi, I love you too!”

 

“Call me Seijuro please.”

 

“Get a room!” Kise screamed.

 

“I can’t believe you woke up Akashi, nanodayo.” 

 

“I can’t believe it either, Shintarou.”

 

“Is it true you can hear us when you are unconscious?” Tatsuya asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Akashi tried to recall.

 

“So what did you imagine of.” Aomine smirked.

 

“Oh what else, Daiki. I was having a conversation with Hades, then Zeus and Poseidon came down. They challenged me and I took it up. But suddenly I woke up.” Akashi smirked. He intentionally left out the part about Aphrodite.

 

“Akashi is lying.” Kuroko replied.

 

_Is it so easy to figure out that I’m lying?_ “You had a chat with Aphrodite. Aphrodite told you to confess your love. That’s why you said ‘I love you.’”

 

_Shit, I said that?_

 

“uh…” Akashi stammered

 

Kuroko suddenly pulled Akashi over and gave him a kiss. There was an awkward silence and the team turned away. They did not want to disturb Akashi and Kuroko’s moment. 

 

“I suppose we should leave. There’s school tomorrow.” Takao cleared his throat and led his red-faced Shin-chan. The rest followed.

 

“Akashi, do you feel warmer now?”

 

“What do you mean, the hospital is freezing.”

 

“Your soul. It has always been cold and icy. Do you feel warmer now?”

 

_Yes Tetsuya Yes. Thank you for saving me from that darkness._

 

“Tetsuya, I-I love you.” Akashi confessed. “I’ve hidden it because I thought it was wrong. I thought it was wrong to love another boy. I-I don’t know how to explain this. I’m sorry?” Akashi ended with a question.

 

“You are such a tsundere like Midorima-kun.” Kuroko laughed.

 

“Ha.” Akashi smiled for the first time.

 

“Well, looks like we will be stuck together for some time, Akashi” Kuroko had a bright smile on his face.

 

“You should sleep, Tetsuya. And call me Seijuro will you?” Akashi was annoyed.

 

“No.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Repeat after me.”

 

“Say”

 

Say

 

“Jule”

 

Jule

 

“Row”

 

Row

 

“Hey Akashi, that’s unfair!”

 

“It’s Seijuro. I’ll break up with you if you keep calling me Akashi.”

 

“Say-jule-row.” Kuroko pouted.

 

“Good boy.” Akashi laughed.

 

For the first time, Akashi felt warm inside him. He finally understood love. Maybe it wasn’t bad to be always isolated after all. When both of them were discharged, Akashi felt more integrated in the dorm room. One was being both him and Kuroko needed help with their daily need. The other was that the iciness Akashi had was melting. Melting his facade, melting his fake self. Revealing the true, warm Akashi. Of course, everyone preferred the new Akashi to the old one, though his usual authority was still there. They proceeded to win the Winter Cup, with Akashi and Kuroko creating perfect shots. To make up for everything, Akashi taught Kuroko the Phantom Shot (I know Aomine sort of taught him, but Akashi fits better now.) and they beat multiple teams with that. They were the light and shadow of Teiko Basketball Lineup 1 and they will always be. For the cold has been melted by the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Hope you like it. I write for self-entertainment, not to be judged. Don't like, don't read as usual but you have already read it so HAHA! This series is over, when I'm free, I'll start a new one, most prob AkaMido. Look out for it!


End file.
